Rooftop
by P.P.S
Summary: Not real good at ratings, so this may be rated higher than needed From up here the city lights burn like a thousand miles of fire.... like faded memories and intoxicated dreams.
1. Rooftop

Rooftop by Polecat  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character, they belong to Disney. I do not own any of the song titles or lyrics, they belong to their respectful owners. I am making no money from this. Don't sue unless you want pocket lint and four bratty dogs.  
  
Warning: Slash. Angst. Suicidal thoughts, talk and actions. If you can't handle any, please hit your back button........ now.

* * *

  
  
Chapter One: Rooftop  
  
Autumn was here and summer hadn't even lingered around so say good bye. Tree leaves that were bright and green only a few weeks back were now orange and red, hanging limply to their branches. On the rooftop of a Manhattan apartment building, sharing a cigarette between them, sat two New York teens. Spot Conlon sat closest to the roofs edge, his legs pulled to his chest, a pale knee peeking from a hole in his jeans. His sandy blonde hair fell in a curtain over his cherubic face, cyan colored eyes looking through the veil of gold. Jack Kelly found himself lost in those eyes for a full minute before he could pull himself away. He cast his eyes down to his own lap, wincing and hoping Spot hadn't seen.  
  
"It's me with the black eye, whatta you jumpin' 'bout?" Spot said.  
  
Jack shrugged, "It just looks bad. That's all."  
  
"The old man has given me worse," Spot took a long drag off the cigarette. He laughed harshly as a puff of smoke filtered from his mouth. "Who'd of guessed my Mother had a better right hook than him?"  
  
Jack laughed, only because Spot found it amusing and he didn't want to disappoint Spot. Jack thought it sad Spot had two parents who both would rather kick him around than give him hugs. Usually Jack felt envious towards kids who had parents to live with, it was being with Spot that made him glad one was dead and the other in jail.  
  
"Why put up with it, Spot?"  
  
The blonde shrugged, refusing to meet the intense gaze of Jack's eyes. "Where else have I got to go? Most my family is too old to take me own or in jail."  
  
"There's the boys home."  
  
Spot laughed harshly again. "Nuttin' against you, Jacky, but I think I got a better chance with my parents then in a boys home."  
  
Jack shrugged, "It's a bed and a roof and a hot meal two times a day."  
  
"Yeah, plus twenty boys to a room lookin' to gang rape the smallest and weakest kid," Spot said bitterly.  
  
Jack winced. "You ain't weak, Spot."  
  
"No," he said straightening his shoulders. "That I ain't."  
  
"There's gotta be something out there better than your parents beatin' on you."  
  
"Yeah, there is. There's bein' free"  
  
"You're not locked up in jail, how much more free do you wanna be?"  
  
Spot smirked at Jack, the very smirk that melted both Jack's knees and heart. Spot could ask Jack anything and Jack would say yes, as long as Spot used that smirk. The blonde got to his feet, inching over to the rooftops edge, the tips of his yellow Converse over open air.  
  
"Free, Jacky," he said looking back over his shoulder at the other boy. His eyes sparkled with mischief and promise. "Do you know how lucky they are? The birds, Jack. Free. All the gotta do is spread their wings and fly. Soar away from it all. The city, the noise, all of it." He leaned forward feeling the pull of gravity tugging at his body.  
  
Jack was behind him, pulling Spot back onto the roof. Jack's heart was pounding, Spot could feel it through Jack's shirt and against his back. He spun around, Jack's arms still wrapped around him. He had to tilt his head back to look into Jack's eyes. Normally Spot hated to have to look up to look someone in the face. Not with Jack though, with Jack it made him feel small and safe not small and weak.  
  
Jack was breathing heavily, his mouth parted slightly and a thin sweat on his forehead. Spot pressed his upper body closer to Jack. He expected Jack to let go. To push him away in disgust. Jack held on, Spot felt the other boy's heart speed up. He twisted his hands through Jack's brown hair, pulling his face closer so their lips could meet. He kissed Jack, and Jack kissed back.  
  
Tongues battled, Spot bit hard enough on Jack's lower lip that he yelped. Spot grinned against Jack's mouth, sucking on the small bit would and making blood rise to the surface. Jack's heart was still racing, Spot's was racing right along with it. Pushing his hands under Jack's shirt, Spot's fingers explored along the skin. Across the smooth scar next to Jack's belly button, his ribs pressing against his skin. With nimble fingers Spot undid the button's on Jack's shirt as Jack undid the fly of Spot's pants.  
  
"I'll make you feel free, Spot," Jack whispered in the other boy's ear. They undressed each other slowly, taking time to kiss and caress every inch of the other's body.  
  
"You make me feel happy, Jack, but you can't make me free."  
  
With a smile on Spot's face, they made love on the rooftop, the city lights below burning like fire.

* * *

A Note from the Author: So.... review already!  
  
This yummy piece of Slash has been brought to you by P.P.S. (Polecat loves Pie and Speed)Productions.


	2. Our Dying Day

Chapter Two: Our Dying Day  
  
Spot looked so small and fragile. Jack sat with the other boy on the rooftop of his apartment building. Several stories below the busy New York streets screamed with traffic. Spot had a swollen lip, dry blood caked in the corner of his mouth and blood still running from his nose. He had told Jack he ran all the way to Manhattan. Jack believed him, it was nearly five a.m. and Spot wore only a pair of grey sweats. His thin chest showed bruises that were old and turning yellow, large black ones and several and ugly reddish-purple.  
  
Three flights of stairs below Jack's foster family slept. Jack had been awake watching t.v. when he heard the mad banging on the apartment door. 'Jack,' Spot had called. His voice had trembled. Jack flung the door opened. He saw Spot more beat up then he had ever looked. He was actually trembling. Spot grabbed his hand and Jack followed as they climbed up to the roof.  
  
Patiently, Jack waited for Spot to speak. They had been up here half and hour and Spot hadn't spoken a word.  
  
"He found out."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My Dad. And my Uncle, he's been staying with us the last week. My Dad saw this," Spot touched a hickey on his chest Jack had given him. "He laughed first. Said I musta had some real wild chick. My Mother comments with 'Then where's the lipstick marks? Why don't he ever smell like perfume?' "  
  
Jack only sat and listened. Spot's hands were trembling. Jack now wished he had grabbed a pack of smokes before they came up here.  
  
"My Uncle Jimmy says 'Hey, maybe he's fuckin' a dude.' I dunno what happened. I must turned red, or maybe it was 'cause I didn't say 'No I'm not.' But my Dad flew up outta his chair and punched me right in the face. My Uncle Jimmy was on me then, they both were just wailin' on me. They only stopped 'cause Mom said they'd kill me if they didn't let up. I coughed up a mouthful of blood. Mom was yellin' 'bout that. She told me to leave then, not to come back or she'd let Dad and Jimmy kill me."  
  
"Jesus, Spot, I am so sorry."  
  
"I can't ever do nuttin' right, Jacky. Can't kill myself right. I've tried since I was twelve. Overdosed on pills, ended up puking those up. Tried to blow my head off, the damn gun jammed. Even cut my wrists," he held up his wrist so Jack could see the thick scars. "I did that one while at my Grandmother's. Scared her so bad she had a heart attack. I can't even be happy right."  
  
"What do you mean, Spot? You make me happy. Don't I make you happy? Don't you feel the same?"  
  
"I'm happy when I'm with you, yeah. But when I'm home or at school, it's hell, Jacky. I can only be free when I'm with you."  
  
"But you can't be with me 24/7."  
  
"And I can't be free without you."  
  
Jack stood holding his hand out to Spot. Spot took it, carefully pulling himself to his feet. They stood on the edge of the roof, hand in hand looking out at the city.  
  
"It's beautiful as long as you don't gotta live here," Spot commented.  
  
"The birds are lucky," Jack said. "They get to fly away from it all. Leave the city."  
  
"Leave the noise."  
  
"Leave it all."  
  
"Be free with me, Jacky?"  
  
Jack tenderly kissed Spot on the lips. "Always."  
  
Hand in hand the both took a small step at a time until their bare toes hung over open air.  
  
"I'm scared," Spot whispered.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Jack held up his hand cupped over Spot's. "'Cause."  
  
"It'll be like a faded memory."  
  
"An intoxicated dream."  
  
They took a final step over the edge never letting go of the other.

* * *

A Note from the Author: Yeah, so..... that's my Angsty!Spot/Jack slash.  
  
This sad yet sweet piece of slash has been brought to you by P.P.S. Productions.


End file.
